Just a Simple - Yeah, right It's Complicated
by Makio.NATSU
Summary: A Makeup artist. A movie star. I think you can kind of guess what happens here. If you don't, here's the general. Sasunaru. Narusasu. Sasuke x Naruto. Do you get it now? BTW, I own none of the characters. All rights go to MASASHI KISHIMOTO.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] I do not own ANY characters of Naruto (and Naruto Shippuden). All rights for the characters go to the artist of Naruto: MASASHI KISHIMOTO. The plot, however, is what I created. I repeat, all characters of Naruto (and Naruto Shippuden) belongns to MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I do not own any of the characters.

Now, shall we get this movie started?

* * *

Lights. Camera. Action.

Five in the morning, the daily life of 19 year old Uzumaki Naruto begins.

Nine in the morning, the daily life of 21 year old Uchiha Sasuke begins.

Twelve noon, the fated two meets for Uchiha Sasuke's broadcast interview.

Naruto's PoV

I nervously played with my fingers. I was waiting for the infamous Uchiha Sasuke to walk into backstage. Excitement was boiling in my blood when I heard I was the makeup artist for _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. His first movie rocketed his career into the showbiz world, and left all of the normal people in the dust, chancing after him.

My heart almost stopped when I spotted Uchiha Sasuke strolling into the room with his hands in his jean pockets.

He was gorgeous.

Okaaay, I might have a tiny celebrity crush on the actor, but I could easily forget about that, right?

His manager walked in after him. And he looked fucking suspicious with his scarf around up to his nose, covering half of his face. My boss scuttled in, and literally dragged me up, and forced me into a ninety angle bow.

"It's an honor to meet _the_ Uchiha Sasuke!" My boss shouted, quite loudly next to my ear. I mumbled something around those lines and stood straight, playing with my bangs, not wanting to look Uchiha Sasuke in the eye. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, and he'll be your makeup artist for this episode!"

"Uh, um, nice to meet you…" I murmured, barely louder than a whisper.

I caught Uchiha Sasuke rolling his eyes, and my heart dropped like a rock.

"I'm this arrogant brat's manager, Hatake Kakashi. We'll be in your care from now on." The manager with snowy white hair and a lazy expression. He shot me a smile and I shot one back, my confidence growing.

"I guess I haven't introduced myself, even if my boss did. I'm Naruto, and I'll be in your care too!" I grinned, and beckoned both of them to a makeup table. "I'm usually very talkative, but I guess I'm just nervous that I'll say something wrong in front of, well, Uchiha Sasuke." I admitted, taking a glance at both of the men's expression.

I called over my coworker. "Sai, could you get me a leather jacket, a white V-neck tee-shirt, and black tight jeans for Mr. Uchiha. I'll need a white button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves, grey tight jeans, and a black tie for Mr. Hatake."

Sai nodded, and disappeared into a room.

I started applying makeup for Hatake Kakashi. First, I brushed his hair until it was fluffy and soft. And surprisingly beautiful. It didn't need to be tamed. I deemed that his face didn't require blush, but I lightly dusted his face just in case. Adding a light touch of mascara for his eyelashes, I unconsciously traced over his scar.

"I believe you do not want me to cover this up, Mr. Hatake?" I asked, pulling back my hand.

"Yes, I am sorry for you going through the trouble…" He replied.

"It's fine!" I cut him off. "I'm a makeup artist, I ask for opinions."

Then I gulped, nervousness returned when it was time to do Uchiha Sasuke. He had a bored look plastered on his face.

"I'll be starting now, Mr. Uchiha." I whispered, picking up the mascara. I gave him a bit more than Hatake Kakashi to bring out his beautiful onyx eyes. I pondered if I should use blush for him, but I decided against that. After all, Sasuke looked handsome when he didn't use any makeup naturally. I did his hair last. I knew that was bad, but I forgot about it til just now. His hair slipped through my fingers, it was unbelievably soft. I thought he used gel to get this hair to stick up like a duck-butt, but tough luck. I didn't apply gel, but I dampened his hair a bit.

After finishing Uchiha Sasuke, I asked the two of them to head towards the room Sai went into. Hatake Kakashi walked into the room, but Uchiha Sasuke lingered behind.

"Are you not pleased with your makeup, Mr. Uchiha?" I asked. I had never had a client displeased with his makeup, so I was nervous.

"Ah, no. I look great, as usual." With that smug comment, he stormed into the room.

I clutched my hands, anger seaming through me. Hatake Kakashi was right. He was an arrogant brat. After trying on the clothes I recommended and going with them, manage and actor headed out to do the interview. I was relieved that I wouldn't meet Uchiha Sasuke anymore, but…

After my part-time work at the cafe with my best friend Kiba ended, I started walking home, picking up the pace when light rain began to fall. Half way home, I spotted a black limousine parked next to the curb. I slowed down out of curiosity.

The limousine started slowly driving along with me as I sped up the pace.

"Is it a stalker?" I thought, my mind whirling.

A stalker with a limosine… yeah, right.

I slammed down my studio's door and tossed off my boots. Surprised, and relieved that the limosine drove away, I relaxed into my couch, thinking what I could have for dinner. Before getting up and preparing the ramen, the doorbell rang.

Sasuke's PoV

I can't believe I'm doing this. Don't blame me. That moron's sun-kissed hair and ocean blue eyes were the most colorful thing that occurred in my life. His nervousness was cute (I can't believe an Uchiha said cute!) and the way he treated us gently was overwhelming.

Before the door opened, a body slammed into me, causing me to tumble to the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, moron?" I shouted.

The red-head glared down at me. "Who the fuck are you? It's kind of suspicious to find a man lingering outside of our studio."

"Brother! Welcome home." The beautiful blondie came out of the door. "What happened?"

"Your shitty brother just killed the hell out of _me!_ " I growled.

Naruto looked down, and a blush blossomed on his cheeks. .

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Uchiha! My brother here, didn't realize you were one of my clients. Would you come in for some tea?" He stuttered.

"Who would want hot shot to come in?" His brother spat. "Shoo, shoo. We don't need you here."

I clenched my fists, attempting to suppress my anger, and keep being the cool person I am. Or what I look like outside.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." I retorted, slamming my fist into my pockets and storming off.

"Wait, Mr. Uchiha! Did you need something from me?" The blond shouted after me.

I ignored him, and slammed the limo's door close. I let out the breath I was holding in, and ran a hand through my raven hair. How did the brat and the brat's brother irritate me so much? It was unbearable. I cussed under my breath, and ordered Kakashi, my manager was driving, to take me home.

I wanted to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lights. Camera. Act – RING!

Naruto's PoV

I slammed my fist down on the alarm clock, then figuring out that it wasn't the alarm clock ringing, but my phone. And it was the business tone. I groaned, answering the call.

"Yeah, the hell do you want, boss?" I growled, turning onto my stomach and nestling my head into the soft, feather-like pillow.

"I told you that you could call me Iruka, eh?" Iruka answered.

I could literally hear his kindness from the other.

"I can't do that, boss," I replied, sleep slowly drifting away from my tired soul. "So, there must be a reason why my boss is calling me in, let's see, one in the morning?"

Iruka's laughter was heard. "I guess so. Someone wanted to keep you for himself, as a makeup artist, of course, so you're being excused for today and the rest of your life until he calls."

I massaged the bridge of my nose, "Yah, and who is this jerk, keeping me from getting money?"

"I can't say. He won't allow. But you'll be paid as usual by him every day." Iruka informed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I going back to sleep again."

The call ended, and I shut my phone. The hell is wrong with these famous hot shots today? I attempted to fall back to sleep, but to no avail…

"Was that a call from Iruka?" My brother peeked at me.

I nodded, "I got a hardcore client who is a kinda like a stalker. Kurama, how's your job going?"

"Not bad. I say, the restaurant is better with me!" He shot me a smug grin, before closing his eyes, and settling back into sleep.

I sighed. It was impossible for me to fall back asleep. Who was this client? Was it anybody I knew? A famous guy? A perverted author (hint, hint, Jiraiya)? A creepy quiet guy? I guess I had dark circles around my eyes when it was five.

Kurama was up and moving, ready for his morning shift in the restaurant. The restaurant was fixed into a luxury hotel, so breakfast was essential.

"Hey, Kyuu. How long is your shift?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I poured myself a glass of milk.

He pondered for a bit before answering. "I'm staying until after the evening shift. Then I'm going to the bar…"

I nodded, feeling a bit lonely that today he wasn't free. It was a Friday, after all. The busiest time for the restaurant, and the bar. It was my day off, so I would be lonely.

"Go whip up some food for lunch and dinner with your angel magic. I not coming till late." With that Kurama left me alone, in the middle of our studio.

I sighed. My jobs weren't as busy as him. Since I was excused from being a makeup artist today, I still have my job at the bookstore and the café. The bookstore shift was from three to five, and the café from five-thirty to seven. I worked the morning shift for my makeup job, but since I got a sturdy client, I was going to have to flexible.

It was six now, and I was sipping on the leftovers of the ramen.

"I guess I could go out for some groceries… we are running low…" I thought.

The day zipped past like lightning. I went shopping, cleaned our tiny studio, ate lunch, went to work, rested, went to work, and I was currently walking home. I was running a bit behind schedule, but that was fine. It was a fifteen minute walk from the café to the apartment, and it was seven-thirty already.

I strolled along the road, rocking around with music plugged into me.

A hand shot out.

And covered my mouth. And pulled me into a limousine.

Wait. A limousine?!

I was allowed to breathe once I was safely secured to the seat. Silver hair was the first thing that caught my attention. I was about to scream when the man put his index finger to his mouth. A scarf was circling around his neck (although it was still fall), but he looked oddly familiar.

My mouth hung open.

"Mr – Mr. Hatake! What are you doing?" I instantly started scolding the man. "I was about to cook dinner for my brother! What are you doing? I would have gotten in even if you haven't done that! Why are you doing this? I do not have any connection with you anymore – "

Uchiha Sasuke's manage cut me off. "Well, just calm down for a second. Our precious brat was begging for you so I decided to make him feel better. He's inviting you for dinner."

"I'm not going! What if my brother gets worried when I don't come home?" I snarled, trying to undo the seatbelt.

"It's impossible to undo the seatbelt. It's locked. And I have the key." I could see the smirk below the scarf. "And if you escape from the restaurant, you wouldn't know where you are. So it's useless."

I gasped, "You planned this."

I heard the light chuckle of the manager. "Yeah, well, for now, you can just care about calling me Kakashi, and not Mr. Hatake. Would you work on that? I'm kind of embarrassed that you call me Mr. Hatake."

I gulped. What was he trying to pull?

Yet, I grinned. "That's fine! Since I have no connection with you anymore, I'll do just that! So, Kakashi, could you tell me why Mr. Uchiha is itching for me?"

"Well, I don't know actually. He was mumbling about a blond, so I thought you…"

My eyebrow twitched. Does that mean he isn't sure that it's me that Mr. Uchiha wants to see? I could have fainted at the spot, but the limousine was pulled to a stop, and I was unlocked from the seat.

The restaurant rested in a hotel (A/N: do you know what this means? *Smirk*), and was too fancy for the likes of me to go in. I glanced down at my clothes. An orange and black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Black cargo pants and worn out sneakers.

"Uh, Kakashi, shouldn't I change into something more suited for this situation?" I whispered as I walked into the hotel, and into the direction of the elevator.

The restaurant was upstairs, I see.

I could feel all eyes one me, the poor, and hear the snickering.

"Ignore them. Sasuke wants you to be yourself tonight. I'll tell them off if you don't like it." Kakashi whispered back.

"Are you even sure that Mr. Uchiha wants to see _me_? I'm just a random makeup artist." I gulped.

"Yeah, I'm hundred percent sure. Well, go in. He wants it to be private, so I'll be waiting outside." Kakashi left with now a book in his hands. Don't ask what the book was about. I could feel cold sweat rolling down my neck and collarbone.

My footsteps echoed through the vacant restaurant. I had reached the final floor, and glass windows surrounded me. The outside view was beautiful, stunning. There was nobody at the other tables, and I found Mr. Uchiha gazing out a window. The table was right next to the window, so the view was even better.

I walked to the table, and with my hands behind me, I greeted him.

"Ah, it's an honor for Mr. Uchiha to invite me for dinner." I mumbled.

Mr. Uchiha's head snapped towards me, and his expression was…interesting. A small blush blossomed as he tried his best to hide it behind his bored expression. He looked away again, but beckoned me to the seat opposite of him. I sat down, and beamed at him.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel comfortable, Mr. Uchiha." I chuckled, glancing at his clothes.

He was wearing a simple navy blue V-neck with an unbuttoned black tee-shirt. Jeans ran down to converses, and bracelets decorated his slender wrists. Somehow I felt that I was in peace, and calm.

"It wasn't for you, moron."

I knew it wasn't an insult. It was how he covered up his embarrassment. That made me more intrigued in his real self.

"Whatever! So, what's for dinner? I'm up for some ramen!" I shouted, since, well, there wasn't anyone around.

Mr. Uchiha cringed from my loud voice, "What are you, an idiot? They don't serve ramen at a high class restaurant, idiot."

I pouted, and was about to argue back when a dish was placed in front of me.

"Here you are, a miso and pork ramen for my brother, and a mushroom for jerky here."

My eyes widened, along with my grin. I could see Mr. Uchiha glare daggers at the waiter, and chef.

"Kyuu?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lights. Camera. Let's get eating!

Naruto's PoV

"Kyuu?!"

My voice was filled with excitement and pride for my brother. I didn't know that he worked in a high class restaurant! I thought it was some lowly breakfast buffet for a crappy hotel, but this?

"Good evening, Naruto, jerk face," Kurama snickered.

From the corner of my eyes I caught Mr. Uchiha looking down at a plate filled with mushrooms. I almost, _almost,_ burst into laughter. Facing down at my ramen, my mouth started watering. It looked delicious! I never had a chance to eat Kurama's food, since he was always busy, but I kind of felt insignificant next to my brother. He always had to eat my food, which was not this good.

"Do you get the pun?" Kurama chuckled.

I looked up at Kurama, and then at Mr. Uchiha's dish. Gosh, no.

"Mushrooms looks like dicks, so do you! Oh, wait. You are one!" Kurama burst into fits of laughter, and I attempted to calm him.

"Kyuu, doesn't this restaurant have splendid customer service?" I whispered before digging into my ramen.

"I don't give a shit." He then stalked off.

I looked back at Mr. Uchiha, now with a glaring and sour expression. I instantly went into action.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha! I'm sure that Kurama means no harm. Matter of fact, I bet he's going to get an actual dish for you right now! Please excuse my brother's attitude; he is a protective brother since our parents…" I explained, trailing off at the end.

I wasn't sure if Mr. Uchiha was convinced, but I sensed his shoulders relaxing a bit. Soon after, Kurama brought an actual dish that looked delicious, and I sighed, all the tension flowing out. I could focus on my ramen now.

"Hah, so sorry 'bout that!" My brother unconsciously scratched the back of his head. "I'm used to testing out my brother's friends. I did it to Kiba and the others, remember?"

"Now that I think about it…" I thought.

When I introduced Kiba and the others to my brother, he had acted shamefully, and like a kid. They didn't mind though, and actually said that we were similar. That was when Kurama dropped the act, and started being himself again.

I sighed, and started laughing, "I told you so, Mr. Uchiha! Come on, enjoy the food here! After all, you brought me here!"

Mr. Uchiha looked at me, and frowned, but still ended up digging into the food. Desert was brought up to us and I happily gulped the ice cream down like how I did to ramen. Mr. Uchiha hadn't said a single word and looked irritated the whole time, but whatever.

Mr. Uchiha was frowning all the way to the end, which made me exhale in anger.

"Hey, Sasuke, why the frowny face? It was you who invited me here!" I exclaimed.

Mr. Uchiha looked up at me, a smirk dusting his bored expression. I grinned, but was unaware what made him smirk. The usual limousine parked in front of the hotel, and I felt a pang when I thought Mr. Uchiha was leaving already.

"Hey, invite me sometime again, kay, Sasuke?" I snickered, hoping to get a positive reaction.

He looked back at me.

And genuinely smiled.

"Call me that."

A blush flared over my cheeks, and I hid my face with my arm. Below, I was grinning like crazy. He was so handsome when he smiled! Was I the only one who saw that? Oh, gosh, what do I do? I'm getting nervous.

"Bastard." I muttered.

"Moron." He shot back.

What do I do? I'm so happy right now!

"Shaddup! Go to hell, bastard!" I shouted, running away from the hotel, and the startled Sasuke. I still covered my face with my arm, too embarrassed to reveal myself. Kakashi came out of the hotel, but I just ignored him.

Until he caught me on the arm.

I turned to glare at who I thought was Kakashi, but was actually Sasuke. I tried ripping my arm away from Sasuke, even thought of cutting it off (children, please don't do this) but to no avail…

"Stop! Let go of me! It's embarrassing!" I shouted, covering myself up with my free arm.

Sasuke pried it off, and mumbled something around the lines of 'I think you're cute', which made me even more wanting to get away.

"Moron, you need a ride, I'll give you a ride, idiot." Sasuke snapped back, unexpectedly raising his voice.

I instantly shut up; he scared the life out of me. I followed him into the Limo with Kakashi behind me.

"So, Naruto, how's your life going?" Kakashi decided to break the awkward drive.

I thought for a while. How was it? I was getting kidnapped by a movie star. The movie star thinks I'm cute and he is an emotionless freak. My brother hates him. I like him. I going crazy.

"It's fine, I guess."

Yeah, right.

The awkward silence dragged on until we reached my apartment. I literally jumped out when the car was still moving, sprinting into my studio. Until yet again, I was stopped by Sasuke. I mustered up all my courage, and sent him daggers. But instead, he misinterpreted it as 'cute' and looked away, slightly blushing.

A quiet growl erupted from my mouth and I was about to slam the door in his face, big shot or not, when dozens of flowers were shoved into my face. I gagged on one.

"Couldn't you have done that more nicely?" I laughed, all my embarrassment blown away at his awkwardness. "Thanks, but why?"

He paused. I had expected him to snap at me, but he didn't. Instead he shoved an envelope in my face and stalking off. I was about to close the door when he shouted at me.

"I'll see you again!"

I blushed furiously, but turned around and shouted back, "Yeah you will, ya know?" Before closing the door. This was too embarrassing, for pete's sake! I slid to the ground, my face burrowed in the flowers. Then I thought of the envelope and anxiously opened it.

On a piece of paper, it wrote a number, and at the corner.

"Happy Valentines."

I squealed like a fangirl. "It was Valentines? Oh my gosh, that is so sweet!" Quickly finding a bottle (since we didn't have a vase) to put the flowers in, I sighed with joy.

I can't possibly get rid of this crush now!

Sasuke's PoV

"Shut your trap, Kakashi."

My voice was low, and echoing, because I was hiding in my hands.

"Aw, that was so cuuute! 'I'll see you again!' I never thought you would go so far for him!" Kakashi's voice was booming.

I rolled my eyes, "I told you to shut up."

"Well, calm down for now. It seemed like love at first sight." Kakashi grinned, pulling down his scarf.

"It's not. I saw him before. Everywhere. We live in Hollywood, but somehow I see him everywhere I go." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" Kakashi teased.

I sent him a glare. I actually considered once that I would be hallucinating, but I made sure. Why am I even telling Kakashi? I groaned, and tightened my grip on my head. I could hear Kakashi lightly laughing, but I ignored him.

The driver dropped me off at my mansion. I slowly snuck into the manor, careful for my parents not to find me.

"Did you sneak out again, little brother?" Itachi's voice surprised me. "You met with him again, didn't you?"

I groaned desperately, "Why did I even tell you?"

"Because I know that little twerp. He's a nice guy, and so is his brother, so don't do mean stuff. And I'm pretty sure he's straight."

I scoffed, "His brother? Don't get me started."

Itachi laughed, "It seems like you went through his test."

I ignored him and headed to my room. All thoughts were directed to one person:

Naruto.

"A one-sided love, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lights. Camera. Damn you shitty morning.

Sasuke's PoV

Mornings had always felt like hell for me. It was crappy, and tiring, and just plan horrible. But when I heard the news that I was going on set for another movie and I could meet Naruto again, my mood changed drastically.

That damned Itachi noticed too.

"Little brother, you're brimming with happiness." He stated, and I held in the urge to beat him to a pulp.

I decided to ignore the annoying walking figure and poured myself a cup of coffee to lift up my now brought down spirit. Sipping on the elegant fragrance relaxed my tense figure, and I sighed in bliss. My phone buzzed, and I was alerted that it was related to work, so I picked it up.

"The hell do you want?" I said into the speaker.

"As mean as ever, I see, Sasuke!" The cheerful voice of my manager greeted. I replied with a 'hn' and waited for him to explain why he was calling me.

"I'm going to pick you up soon. The folks participating in the movie you're being in is holding a meeting to introduce yourselves and warm up to each other. I'm bringing you." Kakashi explained, and just ended the call.

I slammed my phone down.

"I sense a social meeting." Itachi snickered.

I dashed upstairs, just to look back at the man.

"Shut up!"

I started preparing myself pleasurely slow. By soon, Kakashi meant like an hour or two, so it didn't matter if I put on my clothes one minute each article. After deciding on the outfit Naruto picked for me during the interview, I strolled downstairs to wait for Kakashi. Me and Itachi lived in an average single family house; three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and the normal stuff.

My father and mother passed in a car accident, and truth be told, I hadn't fully accepted that fact yet.

Finally, Kakashi arrived with a vacant limousine. Or so I thought.

As soon as I entered the backseat, I was bombarded with the tense and awkward atmosphere I had with Naruto. So I turned slowly to who sat beside me; not across, not diagonal, but freaking beside (and too close!) to me.

I glared at Kakashi who was sitting opposite me.

"I saw him walking, and decided to pick him up. I called Naruto up for this movie." Kakashi said, peering up from his book (you know what type of book it is ).

I sighed, scooting away from Naruto. He shot me a pained look, but I ignored it. That was probably the worst thing, and the hardest thing to do. He looked down at his hands, and heaved a huge sigh.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here…I never did hotshots…I don't plan to…" Naruto started mumbling, and I had no idea how to stop him. I looked over at Kakashi for help, but he deliberately acted oblivious to the blond's self-doubt.

"Shut up, moron."

Now I said it! He's going to hate me forever. I mentally had a break down. Deciding to take a peek at Naruto's reaction, I was genuinely surprised. He was making a sour face, probably to stop himself from complaining. His cobalt eyes darted from me to his hands and back. I sighed. It was impossible for me to deal with these types of people.

"Calm down, idiot. The first impression is always the key." I said, with nothing else to say.

He shot me a nervous grin, before taking a deep breath. "You're right. Thanks, Sasuke."

That moron's mind isn't normal at all! Kakashi shot us a questioning glance, but said nothing. He shouldn't say anything. The ride to the studio was quiet, but this time, it wasn't as awkward as before. Naruto had music, I had my phone, and Kakashi, you know, his book.

The limousine halted in front of a huge studio. Naruto was gaping at its outside beauty, and I was inwardly gaping at Naruto's beauty. Don't mind me.

"Hey, Kakashi, you guys are awesome people!" Naruto exclaimed, literally bouncing up and down. I slapped his head, and he looked at me in annoyance. "What do you want, bastard?"

"You to shut up." I replied in my icy tone.

Kakashi suddenly burst in," How about a kiss to stop me?" He suggested.

It was Kakashi's turn to get a slap on his head.

The three of us entered the massive studio, and Naruto started inching closer to me every second. Not like I minded. As we entered a spare room, I was blasted with a very loud voices. You know how I hate loud people. Except Naruto.

I cringed back from the crowd, and escaped to the corner. Naruto followed me and Kakashi dragged us back. All eyes were on us now, but it was quiet, so, oh well.

Naruto broke the silence.

"Uh, hi, famous people. I'm just a makeup artist, so just ignore me and go on with what you were doing!" He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Nobody started talking again.

"Well, I'll just reject this job, then!" Naruto started sprinting towards the door, but I clasped my hand down on his shoulder and squeezed hard.

Giving him my signature smirk, and crazy glare, I stated, "You don't want to leave me alone, don't you?"

Naruto visibly shivered when he got caught into my glare.

"Naruto! I didn't know you were here!"

I turned around to see a person the same height as me with mob of messy brown hair and friendly look. Naruto spotted the stranger, and suddenly attacked him.

Or hugged him.

Oh how was I jealous.

Naruto's PoV

"Naruto! I didn't know you were here!"

I looked around Sasuke's body and spotted Kiba. My eyes started tearing up, and I attacked him into a hug.

"Whoa, calm down boy. What's wrong?" Kiba laughed, patting me on the back.

"I was so scared! I didn't recognize anyone here! I'm so glad!" I shouted, hugging him tighter.

Kiba decided that was too long of a hug and pried me off.

"You look like you know someone." Kiba pointed at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Yeah, I'm just his makeup artist." I answered, finally letting go of Kiba. "Kind of a long story."

"Well, I'm here to hear it." Kiba chuckled.

Gosh, I was so relieved. But then I found a murderous atmosphere behind me, and I slowly turned to Sasuke. His eyes were glaring, not his usual glare, but a deadly serious one, and a frown was present on his face. I gulped, and slowly backed up behind Kiba. Kiba looked at me, confused.

"Good luck dealing with him, Kiba!" I muttered. "He's super mad for some reason."

Kiba looked between me and Sasuke.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke growled, all his anger directed at Kiba.

"I'm his best friend. Leave him alone, hotshot!" Kiba shouted back.


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N] Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm so busy with school it's not even funny. Well, here's another chapter for your enjoyment.

Lights. Camera. Oh, gosh. Here comes the annoying ones.

Sasuke's PoV

Best friend? Who? That giant mob of dog smell? No way.

I laughed sarcastically, "I'm not going to leave him alone."

The mutt shot me a glare before, hugging Naruto. I really wanted to kill him. "I'm not letting you have Naruto!" Kiba shouted, nuzzling Naruto.

Naruto laughed and said something about his hair tickling him, but I wasn't paying attention. He was too close to Naruto for my liking. I was a centimeter away from bursting into flames and ripping Naruto away from the mutt.

Then ripping the mutt's flesh into pieces.

I clenched and unclenched my hands, before replying. "He's my makeup artist."

The mutt gasped, his hands falling to his sides. After a split second, he looked at Naruto and grinned widely. "Oh. My. Lord. I am so sorry for interrupting you guys! Naruto, I'm playing a side role in this movie. We're still missing hotshot's costar, but I feel like you're perfect for the role! Now, if you'll excuse me…" The mutt suddenly dashed away with a shitty grin.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Sorry. Kiba's just a bit happy he got a role. Don't mind him." Naruto laughed, and it felt like the awkward atmosphere just disappeared. People started turning away from us and continuing their chats.

"Hn."

Naruto laughed again, and this time he caught the attention of a shy and idiotic girl. Why is she idiotic, you ask? OF COURSE because she decided to talk to my Naruto.

"H-Hi." She stuttered.

Naruto turned towards her, but assumed that she wanted to talk to me. "Hey! You wanna talk to hotshot here? Then I'll leave ya alone!"

"N-No! I w-want to talk t-to y-you." The girl grabbed Naruto's hand and held onto it tightly. This was even worse the mutt.

"I see! I guess we didn't do introductions, although I know who you are! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it. I'm this jerk's makeup artist." Naruto gave her his shit-eating grin.

The girl giggled, and I hit him on the head.

"Who the hell are you calling jerk?" I growled.

He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Sooorry. I meant to say bastard."

"U-Um. I-I'm H-Hyuga H-Hinata. N-Nice to m-meet you." The girl FINALLY let go of Naruto's hand. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know. The star of the Hyuga movie, eh? Where's your costar, Neij?" Naruto asked.

He was good at knowing people.

"Brother N-Neji is c-coming a-afterward. H-He has a-an interview." The girl smiled timidly at Naruto, and Naruto, being the oblivious guy he was, smiled back. I was getting annoyed.

Then someone who could annoy me even more appeared.

Naruto's PoV

Suddenly a pink-headed girl popped up near Sasuke. My eyes widened until they were saucers. Like, literally. Oh. My. GGGGOOOOSSSHHHH!

"Haruno Sakura! Oh My Gosh! Is that really you?" I shouted.

She didn't even glance at me before starting to flirt with Sasuke. I could tell that Sasuke was annoyed already. I was jealous. _Very_ jealous. Not in the reason you think so. I mean, I'm a fan of Sakura; she was a popstar and an actress, and her voice was very beautiful, but I have a celebrity crush on the person she was flirting with. Sasuke.

NO! I only like him a bit. Well, maybe I like him. Heck, I'm in love with the bastard! Are you happy?

So I was very jealous of Sakura. I couldn't flirt with Sasuke openly. I would always stutter and end up as a real shy person. Hinata was still pulling at my sleeve, but I didn't care anymore. I was busy listening to their conversation.

"Soooo, Sasuke!" Her voice was sickening sweet. "Will you accept my invitation for a date?"

Sasuke didn't reply. I was starting to think that he was actually considering on going on a date with her. I was panicking inside. Until I noticed Sasuke passing me a glance which clearly meant that he was annoyed and didn't want to go.

"Fuck no." Sasuke growled. My heart clenched a bit.

"AWWW! Come on, it's going to be fun!" Again, that overly sweet voice. I started to doubt that I actually like her voice. It was, well, disgusting. Sakura finally glanced at me, disgust written all over his face. "Who is this...animal? What is with his clothes? Did they come from the garbage can outside?"

I was boiling with anger right now. I didn't care if she called me an animal. But these clothes were bought with Kyuu's meager income, and I appreciated it. I wasn't going to let anybody insult these clothes. They were my precious treasure.

"Shut the fuck – "I started shouting, but Sasuke cut me off.

"Go take a shit or something, pig. I will not tolerate anybody who insults _my_ Naruto." Sasuke snarled, gracefully going to my side and stepping before me. "If you say one more word about him, I'm quitting this movie."

Sakura scoffed, but eventually went away. Hinata did too. I forgot about that poor girl.

"T-Thanks, Sasuke." My voice was still quivering with anger.

"Hn."

I chuckled. "Hey, I feel like I understand you better now, Bastard."

"Hn. Dobe."

"But seriously, thanks. I really owe you for that." I laughed, giving Sasuke a half hug. He instantly tensed up (just like I planned) and a blush found his way to his cheeks.

"I think you look good." He whispered.

It was my turn to turn full blown red. I was about to say something, but nothing came out of my mouth. I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed that I was embarrassed about that.

"B-Bastard! W-What a-are y-you d-doing?" I stuttered, sprinting for the water on the table. Sasuke followed, taking his leisurely time, and giving me his signature smirk.

"Ah! So you are Sasuke!" A male voice caught the attention of us. "It's an honor to have you star in this movie. We are still missing in the costar, but Kiba recommended someone by the name of Uzumaki Naruto…"

My ears perked up, and my blush already faded. "Did someone mention me?"

The male looked at me, and his eyes visibly brightened. "Yeah! I did. Naruto, how would you say of being the costar with Sasuke? I'm Jiraiya, by the way. The director."

My eyes widened. "But I never acted in my life before! And isn't the costar supposed to be a girl?"

"Not for this movie. This one is more about friendship between two ninjas, BUT we are thinking about developing this friend thing into something more … let's say, bold. Mr. Uchiha here, rejected all the costars and didn't accept any of them. But you seem like you are very close to Mr. Uchiha." He explained.

I couldn't grasp the situation. Me. In a movie? Oh, no. They don't work together.

"Should I take your silence as in a yes?" Mr. Jiraiya asked.

I didn't answer.

"Great! I'll go get you a copy of the script, and you can try to remember scene one. We're starting with that a week later."

WHAT!?


End file.
